Ascending Darkness
Ascending Darkness is a custom Nazi Zombies map and a map of the non-canonical storyline Apocalypse VI: Realms of the Multiverse. Opening Cutscene Currently, the opening cutscene is unknown. Overview Ascending Darkness takes place at a now-heavily destroyed Ascension and the Titan-Omega Station on the Moon. More areas have been opened-up on the Ascension section layout, while others have been closed-off. There are more utilities, Perk-a-Colas, weapons, and zombie types. One of the most noticable features that has been added is the Soyuz-3 rocket, which takes the place of the original Ascension rocket, and is vital to the Pack-a-Punch process. Lunar Landers, Sentry Guns, the Spinning Arm, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Fire Traps, and the Power Switch all reappear. Three new utilities make their debut here: the Master Teleporter, P.E.S., and the Teleportation Switch. The Master Teleporter looks exactly like the one from the canonical map "Moon". The P.E.S. has been split into two parts; the helment and the body suit. The helment part can be found in the Titan-Omega Station near the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and the body part can be found while walking up the steps that lead to the Master Teleporter. Both parts are needed to survive in the Titan-Omega Station. There are four Teleportation Switches, which are located in the Pack-a-Punch Machine's original spawn point. In order to access the Pack-a-Punch Machine, players must launch the Soyuz-3 rocket. To do this, they must activate the control panel in the power rom, travel on all three Lunar Landers, and activate the control panel again. The rocket will launch, clearing the path to the Master Teleporter. Once the players have picked-up the body portion of the P.E.S., they can safely proceed to the Master Teleporter. The Master Teleporter has an impenetrable metal gate around it. To unlock it, every player must spend at least thirty seconds near it. When the gate has been cleared, the players can teleport to the Titan-Omega Station. At the Titan-Omega Station, the helment portion of the P.E.S. can be picked-up. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located in this room, which has no gravity or oxygen and looks very similar to first room in the Griffin Station in map "Moon". After fourty-five seconds, all players will teleport back to the starting room. In the Pack-a-Punch Machine room there are four Teleportation Switches that can be pulled that make the Pack-a-Punch Machine teleport to the Ascension base. Players have a total of three rounds to do this, and if they don't the Soyuz-3 rocket will impact the Titan-Omega Station and destroy the Pack-a-Punch Machine, disabling the ability to Pack-a-Punch. The basic Perk-a-Colas remain, including Sniperade. Juggernog, Quick Revive, PhD Flopper, Stamin-Up, and Speed Cola remain where they once were, however Mule Kick is located near the Master Teleporter. Sniperade is located on the steps that lead to the Master Teleporter. All the Perk-a-Colas retain their original price and require the power to be turned on. All the regular Power-Ups return. The Ray Gun, Thundergun, Matryoshka Dolls, and Gersch Device all return, will the addition of the Quantum Entanglement Crossbow and Molecular Separator Ray. The Quantum Entanglement Crossbow looks like a futuristic version of the regular Crossbow, and when fired its bolt creates a "blanket" of quantum entanglment which either tears zombies apart or teleports them somewhere else on the map. The Molecular Separator Ray, as its name suggests, separates molecules and thus shrinks zombies (making it a replacement for the 31-79 JGb215/XM-3 Shrink Ray). All original Mystery Box weapons make a reappearance, except the Crossbow. As with many other maps, there are "special" kinds of zombies. In Ascending Darkness, only two types of special zombies appear; Cosmonaut zombies and Space Monkeys. Cosmonaut zombies wear a cosmonaut outfit and walk around quite slowly. When players drift too close to it, the Cosmonaut zombie will grab the player and instantly send them into spectator mode. However, when the player respawns they will have all their weapons and Perk-a-Colas. Cosmonaut zombies can only be killed by shotguns or Wonder Weapons. Only one Cosmonaut zombie will spawn every seven rounds. Space Monkeys are exactly the same as their canonical versions. The regular zombies in this map are Soviet, and wear Cold War-era Spetsnaz uniforms and mechanic outfits. They are very decomposed and their eyes glow red. The characters in this map are Alex Mason, Jason Hudson, Grigori Weaver, and Mason's Multiverse Counterpart. Each character wears urban camouflage mixed with S.O.G. colors when they are not wearing the body portion of the P.E.S. Once the body portion of the P.E.S. is put on, it cannot be removed, and the third person view of the character is seen wearing it. All players start out with the Call of Duty: Black Ops ''version of the M1911, and can gain weapons from the wall or Mystery Box. Weapons from the Mystery Box and wall are the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''versions. Map Layout ''This is not yet finished! Major Easter Egg The major easter egg in this map is yet to be determined. Musical Easter Egg The musical easter egg in this map is a lyric mix of "Coming Home" and "Abracadavre". It can be activated by pressing the 'use' button on three Teddy Bears that are scattered around the map. One of the Teddy Bears is located in the starting room on top of a barrel. The second Teddy Bear is located near PhD Flopper. The third Teddy Bear is located in the Titan-Omega Station on top of the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Trivia *The name of this map, "Ascending Darkness", is secretly referring to the Soyuz-3 rocket that is contaminated with Element X and Ununpentium. "Ascending" is referring to the rocket and "Darkness" is referring to Element X and Ununpentium. *The loading screen for this map showcases the Soyuz-3 rocket. Category:Ascending Darkness Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith